Yonderland
'Yonderland '''is one of 12 realms and the only one that hasn't fallen to dark forces. Debbie Maddox is The "Chosen One" who is summoned to the chamber of Elders and told she's the only one who can stop Yonderland from suffering the same fate. Description Yonderland is a realm where magical creatures such as elves, ogres, and trolls interact with people. It is linked to Debbie's world via a portal in her kitchen cupboard. It has a railway that is never shown, three moons in the sky (which only align once every quillennia according to Elf in 1x05), and used to have an actual physical rumour mill until it was knocked down due to there being "no money in it". Politics Voting In 1x04 it is said that women currently don't have the right to vote in Yonderland. War In 1x04 it's also said that Yonderland had a 99 year war. (So close.) Peace The Elders have been marshalling peace in Yonderland for a "centuri" to try and stop it from falling into the hands of Imperatrix and dark forces. It's the only realm left of 12 that hasn't succumbed to such forces yet. Inhabitants The 12 Elders as Vice-Elder Flowers, Jim Howick as Lord Elder Pressley, Mathew Baynton as Chief Elder Choop, Ben Willbond as Wise Elder Vex and Laurence Rickard as Scribe Elder Ho-Tan|212x212px]] The Elders are the 'leaders' of the 12 realms, including Yonderland, and according to Scribe Elder Ho-Tan 1x01 they have been marshalling peace within Yonderland for the past "centuri". If centuries work in Yonderland the way they do in our world, this means the Elders are all over 100 years old. Trevor the Blob is also a supposed elder, along with Judith who is shown to have died in a chandelier-related incident at the start of 2x01. Elf refers to the Elders as "wise ones" but actually, it's only technically Vex that has the title of "Wise Elder" and even that is debatable. The Monks of Truth The Monks of Truth cannot tell a lie, and are wanted dead or alive. Debbie and Elf run into them on their journey through the woods. Debbie helps the Monks realize that telling the truth is always the polite thing to do, only before being told that she looks 40 years old. She travels through Nick the Stick's portal to retrieve some of her husband's suits to disguise the lot of them from being caught. The monks converted to being normal Yonderland citizens, with the suits they decided to be a real estate salesman (as a group). Before Debbie came to their rescue, the monks were living in very poor conditions. One Monk died just as Debbie was getting acquainted to the group. It turns out that the reason why they are dying out in the open is because a man, Negatus in disguise, had come to their monastery for a potion he became addicted to. The monk who met Negatus at the door of the monastery insulted him, and as revenge Negatus burned down their monastery. The 4 remaining monks, are portrayed by Ben Willbond (as Brother Marcus), Jim Howick (as Brother Barry), Laurence Rickard (as Brother Anthony and Mathew Baynton (as Brother Ian). King Bernard Portrayed by Jim Howick, King Bernard is a self centered king, who is obsessed in finding a woman to become his queen. Commoners Elf - Works for the Elders as a news messenger, and brings Debbie into the world of Yonderland. He has a talking stick (who's voiced by Ben Willbond), Nick the Stick. The Crone (Jim Howick) - A very old lady, who has a fictitious cupboard of food and drinks which she offers to visitors though she has nothing. She houses Yonderland's oracle, which remain inactive until Debbie came around for help and advice which at first seemed foolish and dumb but was actually wise help. John and Robert (Mathew Baynton and Laurence Rickard)- are the men that the oracle had prophesied. They were in a fight about who should go first, through a doorway. They had drawn out their swords and prepared to duel, when Debbie intervened and stopped their childish act, marking the first day in Yonderland where nobody would be killed a stupid argument Steven "Steve"- Is the mayor type figure of a part of Yonderland. He is also part of what the oracle had prophesied. Sir Philip of Woolworth- A rude knight that Debbie comes across and is labelled "Sexist" He has a twin brother, Ellis. Negatus The villain of Yonderland, portrayed by Simon Farnaby. He has three demons Rita, Neil and Jeff who spy on Debbie. Locations within Yonderland Springs of Gesundheit Debbie must obtain water from here to close the portal, where she meets three Graces that work together to say a sentence. The only way Debbie could be given the water was by being given a massage first, then receiving a vial of water. The three Graces are portrayed by Ben Willbond, Laurence Rickard, and Jim Howick. The three graces are brothers and have a mother they tattle each other on. Ennythingos A region where you can do anything you want. Year round people are partying. Elf's friend Clovis (WIllbond) and Herb (Howick) live here, as well as Bombero (Baynton) who is attracted to Debbie. Debbie needed to get sacred fire from here. Negatus's minions saved Debbie from burning her self by the sacred fire. Le Marteau Rouge This is the restaurant Mojo and Wizard Bradley go to in 1x02. Bar Yoko A reference to Yoko Ono, this is the disco bar where Mojo meets Negatus in his flashback during 1x02. In the background there is music playing intended to reference The Bee Gees. The Red Brian A pub in 2x02. This is where Leslie John Leslie and Debbie hold detective interviews, which is also where Nick will later have birthday celebrations and Ellis of Woolworth will kidnap Debbie. The Temple of Tombs The location where Debbie tries to retrieve the second scroll in 1x02. Its doors only open once every "quillennia" and close again once the sun sets over the mountain. Atherley Twinned with Thelp Regis, St Augnerin, and Bope, Atherley is a location in 1x03. It has a pub called The Moon Under the Water and every week it has a different house spirit - ''literally a spirit. During the episode, the current house spirit is Marvin the Poltergeist. Close the Portal to Yonderland from the real world You Sacred water from the Springs of Gesundheit, Sacred fire and Earth. Debbie collected all of these things to permanently close out Yonderland from her world. It's turns out later, after Debbie decides to stay in Yonderland, that (just a precaution that Debbie may have REALLY truly have closed out Yonderland) Elf made the whole thing up just to see how far Debbie would take it, and to just go on another quest with Debbie which he enjoys. Trivia * Once every 1,000 years, Yonderland forest trees yawn in sync of each other. Unfortunately Elf and Debbie missed this, helping some dying monks instead. * The series has incorporated LGBTQ+ (LGBTQ+ is not directly addressed) Category:Places